motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Hansel
Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters is a 2013 American-German dark fantasy action-horror comedy film directed by Tommy Wirkola. It is a continuation of the German fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, and was produced by Gary Sanchez Productions, MTV Films and distributed by Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. It was released on January 25, 2013. A sequel is currently in development. Plot After being abandoned in the forest by their father, siblings Hansel and Gretel are abducted by a witch and trapped in her gingerbread house. Eventually, the siblings manage to kill the witch, discovering in the process that they are immune to direct magical attacks, but Hansel becomes diabetic due to being force-fed candy by the witch, and must take a shot of insulin every several hours or else he will die. After the experience, the two grow up to become famous witch hunters. After being hired by Mayor Engleman, the siblings arrive in the town of Augsburg to investigate a series of child abductions committed by witches. Shortly upon arrival, the siblings stop Sheriff Berringer from sentencing a woman named Mina to death, causing the sheriff to hold a grudge against the two. Hansel and Gretel capture a witch in the forest, but fail to recover any missing children. However, they do manage to discover that the witches are preparing for the Blood Moon, where they will sacrifice twelve children to grant them an immunity to fire. Sheriff Berringer sends several men out to recover the lost children in an attempt to cement his control over the town, but the party are killed by Grand Witch Muriel, who sends one man to a local tavern as a warning to the townsfolk. Hansel and Gretel, along with the mayor's deputy Jackson, capture one of Muriel's minions, the Horned Witch, and interrogate her, and realize that the witches need one more child. Shortly afterwards, Muriel and the Red Headed Witch attack the town and kill several villagers while a troll, Edward, abducts the final child for the witches. Gretel attempts to fight Muriel, but is quickly subdued and knocked unconscious. Jackson is shortly afterwards forced to shoot himself by Muriel, but Gretel is rescued by a teenage boy named Benjamin "Ben" Walser, who aspires to become a witch hunter himself. Hansel, while pursuing the Red Headed Witch, is dropped into the forest and knocked unconscious. After the witches depart, Sheriff Berringer blames Engleman for the catastrophe and kills him. Mina finds Hansel in the forest and, while healing his wounds, makes love to him. Meanwhile, Gretel searches for Hansel in the forest, but is ambushed by Berringer and his men and beaten. However, Edward arrives and kills Gretel's assailants, including Berringer, and heals her. When Gretel asks why Edward saved her, he replies that trolls save witches before departing. Shortly afterwards, Hansel and Gretel reunite at their old house, where Muriel reveals that their mother, Adrianna, was a White Witch, and was revealed as a witch by Muriel years ago as a ploy so that she could claim Gretel and sacrifice her for the Blood Moon. After the revelation, Muriel stabs Hansel and abducts Gretel. Mina heals Hansel's wounds, revealing herself to be a witch, and she, Hansel and Ben prepare to battle the witches, who have arrived for the Blood Moon. Mina uses grimoire to bless Hansel's arsenal of weapons before the three set off towards the mountains, where Gretel is about to be sacrificed. Hansel kills the Red Headed Witch before Mina uses a Gatling gun to massacre the other witches. During the battle, the Horned Witch attempts to sacrifice the children, but Hansel kills her. Edward defies Muriel and frees Gretel, but is tossed off a cliff. As the Blood Moon ends, Muriel attempts to flee into the forest, but Ben shoots her down. While Gretel remains to revive Edward, Hansel, Mina and Ben search for Muriel. The trio arrive at the gingerbread house, where Muriel attacks them. During the confrontation, Ben is incapacitated and Mina is stabbed to death by Muriel. Hansel manages to subdue Muriel in the house, but begins to get sick as a result of not receiving his insulin shot. However, Gretel, who had successfully revived Edward, arrives and saves Hansel by giving him his shot. Together, the siblings kill Muriel by decapitating her with a shovel. The siblings return to Augsburg and receive their payment for rescuing the children and killing the witches. Afterwards, the siblings, accompanied by Ben and Edward, set off into the desert on their next mission. Cast *Jeremy Renner as Hansel. *Gemma Arterton as Gretel. *Famke Janssen as Muriel. *Pihla Viitala as Mina. *Derek Mears as Edward. *Ingrid Bolso Berda as Horned Witch. *Joanna Kulig as Red Headed Witch. *Thomas Mann as Benjamin Walser. *Peter Stormare as Sheriff Berringer. *Bjorn Sundquist as Jackson. *Rainer Bock as Mayor Engleman. *Thomas Scharff as Hansel and Gretel's Father. *Kathrin Kuhnel as Adrianna. Category:Films Category:MTV Films films Category:Gary Sanchez Productions films Category:Babelsberg Studio films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Horror films Category:Action films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Drama films Category:Live-action films Category:R-rated films Category:2010s films